Mourning's Ends Part I
Details |items = *One piece of bear fur *Two pieces of silk *Coins to buy dyes and to charter to port Tyras 5000 coins will suffice *A bucket of water *A feather *Some toad crunchies (premade toad crunchies work) *One magic log *One soft leather *ogre bellows *About 10 - 20 pieces of coal *2 barrels. *Teleport runes would be useful. *Antipoisons or Prayer book and holy symbol *A Stat Restore Potion or a Super Restore should help. |kills = Level 11 Mourner with ALL combat stats reduced to 20. }} Walkthrough After you talk to Eluned, you should find yourself in a new elven village called Lletya. (Bring a barrel and collect some coal-tar from the swamp below the Elf Tracker to save time in future steps.) Talk to Arianwyn. He will tell you that the Mourners in West Ardougne are really elves from the capital city, and it's your job to uncover their evil plot. He will also tell you about the elves crossing the overpass of Arandar. You'll also get a teleport crystal that teleports you to Lletya four times (you can pay Eluned to recharge it after you've used it up, but she will only be able to give it three charges hereafter), and you'll be able to enter and exit the city at will by passing some strange-looking trees in the south-east area of the forest (one of the spawn points for the Roving Elves). The Disguise Note: if you plan on teleporting after this battle your magic will be reduced to level 20 so the only teleports you can cast are a home teleport or Mobilising Armies teleport. Go to Arandar (the overpass that you use to enter the elf kingdom), with 7 inventory spaces free, and kill a level 11 Mourner. You should find some near the gate. When you start the battle, the Mourner will throw a potion at you that will reduce all of your combat stats including hitpoints and prayer to 20. You should still be able to kill the Mourner if you have a good weapon. Even if you one-hit the mourner, your stats will be reduced. After the Mourner dies, you'll get 7 items: a gas mask, a mourner top, mourner trousers, mourner boots, mourner gloves, a mourner cloak, and a letter of recommendation. Take all of these items. Unfortunately, you ripped the trousers and got the top all bloody during the battle. Top To remove the blood stains from the bloody mourner top, go to Taverley. Talk to Tegid (the druid doing his laundry in the lake). He will tell you about his special soap, which he won't let you have. Steal it from his basket. With that and a bucket of water, wash the blood stains out. You can now wear the top. Trousers To fix the trousers, go back to Lletya and talk to Oronwen, the seamstress located in the north-west part of Lletya. Make sure you don't have the silk and bear fur with you when you first talk to her, she'll take them and not work on the trousers. (items can be dropped, to save a trip) Give her two silk and one bear fur. She will take the trousers to mend them, and in one minute she will give them back to you. To save yourself a trip, buy the dyes while you're in town. You should only need one of each (yellow, red, blue, and green), but buy more just in case. Then, leave Lletya and go to the old Tyras encampment to get an empty barrel. Then go to where the elf tracker is and head directly south, toward the Poison Waste. Use the barrel on Tar, filling it with coal tar. It will come in useful, later. Infiltration Wear the mourner suit, take off all of your other items, and go to the Mourner HQ in West Ardougne that you went to during the Biohazard quest (It's northeast in West Ardougne, the house with many yellow dots in it). You can now access the basement, where you'll find level 108 Mourners (make sure you only wear the mourners outfit or the lvl 108 Mourners will attack you) and the real Head Mourner (he is in the south-eastern room). Talk to the Head Mourner and show him your letter. He will tell you that the Mourners' job is to keep people believing in the plague. Recently, the Mourners dyed four of Farmer Brumty's sheep with a gnomic device. However, the colour is starting to fade and they need redying. Normally, they use a gnomic device, but it has broken down and the Gnome won't tell them how to repair it despite all the tickling they're doing to him. The Head Mourner will then give you a broken device and a tarnished key. Use the tarnished key to get into the torture room next door and talk to the Gnome on the rack. The Gnome will eventually tell you that he hates having his feet tickled and loves toad crunchies. Use your feather on him to tickle his feet, then do it again and bribe him with the crunchies. After you get him off the rack, he will ask you for a piece of soft leather and a magic log. He will use those to fix the device (called the fixed device), which looks like a bazooka. You now need some ammunition. Go to the Feldip Hills where you did Big Chompy Bird Hunting. Near the swamps, you can find toads. Use dye on the ogre bellows (the bellows must be empty of air), and then use the bellows on a toad to get coloured toads. You need to get at least one of each colour - red, yellow, green, and blue (but if you brought extra dye, try to get several of each colour: The more the merrier). Head to the sheep. They can be found in the same place as they were during Sheep Herder. Use a coloured toad on the launcher to load it. Then track down the four sets of sheep. There is three sheep in each group. To fire the device, select "Aim and fire" from the combat options page. Use the arrows to aim at the sheep, and then press the middle FIRE! button. Hit one sheep to dye all of the sheep in the group. You can use the map on the right to find the sheep. (If you can't seem to hit the sheep, try switching to SD.) After you've redyed all four, return to the Head Mourner. The Plague He will tell you that someone poisoned their stew long ago, causing them to get plaguelike symptoms. He will tell you that he wants some citizens to get a version of the poison. You need to make the poison and poison two of the three food sources in West Ardougne. Take a rotten apple near the Mourner HQ (north-west of the office, marked by a red dot), and then go to Elena (whose house is north-west in East Ardougne, northeast of the pub). She will tell you how to make the poison after you tell her the entire plague city storyline and only if you agree that the poison will be nonlethal. She will also give you a sieve. Go to the fenced-in apple orchard just south of the Gnome Stronghold and take a barrel. Use it on the pile of rotten apples, and then use the barrel of rotten apples on the fixed barrel-like collector. You will mash them up. Your barrel will now become an apple barrel. You now need to add a solvent to make your mix nonlethal and undetectable. Take your barrel. Then get 20 or more coal and go to the Chemist's house in Rimmington. Use the barrel of coal-tar on the Fractionalizing still west of the house. Use the same method you used during the Regicide quest to get a barrel of naphtha. Use this solvent on the apple barrel to obtain a naphtha apple mix, and then use your sieve on it to obtain toxic naphtha. Now, use it on a range, not a fire. There is one to the east in Rimmington. You will get two toxic powder heaps. Use these on two of the three grain stores in West Ardougne. You can find some grain sacks outside the building in the south-west corner of West Ardougne, and more grain sacks upstairs in the West Ardougne church. Now head back to the Head Mourner. He will tell you more about what the Mourners are up to and that he has another task for you . You can't start the task, however, because one of the guards has taken the excavation key you need for the task to the locksmith to be copied. He tells you to come back when the guard has returned, and they shall dig further into the mountains in an attempt to resurrect the Dark Lord. Reward *2 Quest Points *25,000 Experience *25,000 Experience *Access to the mourner HQ basement and the village of Lletya *Elf teleport crystal *The fixed device (looks like a bazooka) *Full mourner clothing Music Music tracks unlocked: *Fight or Flight *Far Away Trivia *If you speak to Elena with mourner gear on (at the part of the quest where you need to take Rotten apples to her) she will make remarks on the Mourner outfit and how it scares her. *If you've done Eadgar's Ruse once you ask Tegid for soap, and you say "could you be less helpful?" he'll comment on the robes you took during the previous quest, even though they aren't the same storyline. See Also *Sheep Herder Category:Quests